Love Conquers All
by Scription Addict
Summary: Grace arrives at work to a surprise, but will the person responsible ever have the nerve to say what he feels. Happy Birthday CatS81 A little fluffy nonsense just for you.


**Love conquers all**

* * *

**For CatS81, happy birthday, being able to call you a friend is a privilege, thank you and I hope you have a lovely day.**

**Story - Grace and Boyd, a little fluffy nonsense, from Grace's point of view.**

**Rating – K nothing offensive.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, no infringement intended.**

* * *

Why can't he say something, I know it's him, it has to be him, he was the only one who had the means and opportunity to do it. The trouble is he's acting all defensive about it now, saying it wasn't him, why would anyone go to the trouble of doing that and then deny it. It doesn't make sense, no sense at all, but then again, he doesn't make any sense, he never has. He's always been a little odd, always liked to play his cards close to his chest, I bet he'd be great at poker, mm, strip poker, oops naughty inappropriate thoughts Grace.

He's looking at me, in actual fact he keeps looking at me, every time I look up he seems to be staring at me, he never acknowledges me, never maintains eye contact, as soon as he sees me staring back he looks away, it's like being at bloody school.

So what should I do, should I say something, or just ignore it and wait for him to say something, huh, that's a waste of time, he won't say anything, I'd be waiting for an eternity, maybe I should pass him a note, make it even more like a school girl crush.

Oh god this is ridiculous, why has he bothered, why doesn't he just come in and say something, get it over and bloody done with, instead of sitting in his office gazing at me like a bloody nervous school boy. School boy, school uniform, Boyd and uniform, Boyd in uniform, yummy, oops, sorry! My brain is playing word association games, naughty girl.

5.25pm, hurry up 5.30, I need to escape from the lingering looks from him, and the sniggers and giggles from the rest of the team, every time I leave my office everything goes silent, and as soon as they think I am out of earshot they start again. Bloody kids are all the same, they think once you hit 50 and beyond every romantic bone in your body gets removed, and as for sex, well, I think they'd all die of embarrassment if we even mentioned having thoughts of a sexual nature.

Aha, 5.30, I'm off. Coat, bag, car keys, that's it lets go. Oh shit, he's at the office door, what's he doing now, why is he just standing there, why doesn't he come in. Guess I'd better open the door.

"Hi Boyd, did you want something because I'm just going home."

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Umm, well I'll probably see my kids."

"Probably?"

"Yes probably."

"But not definitely."

"Is there a point to the interrogation?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a drink with me."

"What, now?"

"Yes now."

Why has he waited till now, bloody irritating man, guess I'd better take my coat back off. "Umm, yeah why not."

"Don't sound to enthusiastic Grace."

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I've spent all day waiting for you to come in and say something, about the state of my desk this morning."

"Ah, I um, I guess I just, I wanted it to be nice for you."

"It was nice, but I don't get why you didn't say anything."

"I thought the card said enough."

"Maybe it would have been nicer if you'd said something."

"Yeah, on reflection I guess it would have, I just, it's just."

"It's just what? For heaven's sake Boyd, I'm not a bloody mind reader."

"I did it last night before I left, I popped out and got what I needed and then came back later and did everything, what I didn't think about was that this morning we would be joined by the rest of the team, and I would look like a complete prat."

"The only thing that made you look like a prat as far as I'm concerned was you hiding in your office all day and not mentioning it."

"Sorry Grace."

"So what's going on Boyd, why did you do it?"

"What?"

"When I came into work this morning my desk was scattered with rose petals, in the middle was a single red rose with a card that said 'Amor Vincit Omnia' and I am, understandably, curious as to why you did it."

"I would have thought that was obvious."

"Well how about you enlighten me anyway."

"It's your birthday Grace, and I wanted to do something special, something that hopefully said how I feel."

"And how do you feel?"

"Like I spend every day of my life staring into the office of the most beautiful woman in the world, hoping to catch a glimpse of those beautiful sparkling blue eyes, and, hoping for a minute, that you will look up and know exactly what I'm thinking."

"And what would you be thinking?"

"Bloody hell Grace, you're making me work for this, aren't you."

"What would you be thinking Boyd?"

"How much I'd like to kiss you, and hold you, and….well you get the idea."

"Yes I've got the idea." This time I'm not waiting for him to take the initiative, I can't wait for him any longer, this time I'm going to make the decisions, it's time to take the bull by the horns. It's slow, the walk towards him. Painfully slow, but eventually I'm there, I'm looking up into those dark eyes and I'm stretching up, and then it happens, just like I knew it would one day. I'm kissing him, and he's kissing me back, his hands on my hips, he pushes me back against my office door. I pull away. "This is turning out to be a one hell of a birthday."

"As the card said Grace, Amor Vincit Omnia!"

"Love conquers all, eventually anyway."

"Definitely!"

And before I can say another word he's kissing me again, what a birthday!

The End


End file.
